Romeo and MOZE!
by M.D.1934
Summary: I decided to add a little twist to the school play ep. [Noze]
1. Why me?

I don't own Ned's. If I did it would still be on Nick

Chapter 1: Why me?

"I'm so sorry Moze. I was just jelous! I didn't want anyone kissing Suzie. I'm sorry!" I appoligzed over and over again as I watched them load Suzie and Cookie into the ambulance. I got so overworked that I attacked the lead Romeo, who knocked down Suzie who was playing Juliet, knocking me and Cookie off the stage which caused Cook to twist and possibly break his ankle, which ended up destroying our school play. But at least that pompous jerk didn't get his lips on Suzie right? Ok so I know that it was a terrible thing to do. I just couldn't help it. Still I had no right to do such a thing. I looked over at Moze who looked like she was going to snap at any minute.

"I'll make it up to you Moze. I swear! You can pick the movie every night for the rest of our lives on Friday nights! Whatever you want! Just please please say something! And please don't let involve the word kill in it." I keep rambling in hopes to get her back on my good side. I watched as her face turned into a smile. But it wasn't a good smile, no this was a 'Ned screwed up and he is so gonna get it' smile. Maybe I should run now.

"Oh yeah you're gonna make it up to me alright. The show must go on." She turned to look at me. She smirked and grabbed me by the collar of my shirt. "Come on Bigby let's go!"

I let her pull me pack into the school and backstage. She threw me into a dressing room. Next thing I knew there was tights hitting me in the face. "Wha?"

"You got 5 min Ned! Don't let me down!" She called as she ran off.

"I can't act!" I called after her even knowing that it was no use. I screwed it up, I'd just have to go out there and do this. I sighed and pulled on the tights.

So now I was standing on the stage behind the curtain waiting for them to set everything back up. What am I doing? I can't act! And where in the heck in Moze? I think I'm about to have a panic attack. Someone came up and pushed me from behind causing me to stumble onto the stage. I looked out into the audience. Well they were expecting something, might as well give them their money's worth. I walked over to the ladder and began to climb.

"I shall climb-ith this...ladder-ith and place a kiss upon your lips." Then it dawned on me that I would kissing someone. I reached the top and hoped over the edge onto the balcony like I was...ok thought I was supposed to do. I've never read Romeo and Juliet. Lets just say what just happened next shocked me.I don't know what I was expecting...but I could tell you it wasn't this. Out walked Juliet played by...Moze!

"What are you doing?" I asked keeping my voice low.

"Me? It's your fault! There was no one else that could do this!" She shouted back in whisper. "Ned, we aren't supposed to be fighting..."

I shook my head. Was she telling me to kiss her? Ok I can do this...I've done it before right? No big deal. the only way this is different is that there are a few more people watching. I took a deep breath and stepped close to her. I placed my hand on her cheek and she leaned into it. I said my lines and she said hers. Hey we weren't doing so bad, everything was natural for us. I don't even want to think what that means. Ok moment of truth. I can do this! I can do this! I whispered my last line and leaned in closer. Our lips connected and I forgot everything! I forgot that we were in a room full of a hundred people, I forgot who I was, I forgot everything that wasn't Moze! I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me. I felt her hand go into my hair and my free hand did the same hair. As if on cue we both remember where we were we pulled apart. We didn't let go of each other though. We just stared into each others eyes vaguely aware that the play was over and the curtain was closed. We only broke apart when the cheers erupted. I watched as Moze's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. I was a hundred percent sure my expression was the same as her's. We got down and took our bows. After that Moze disappeared and I left as quickly as I could not worrying about changing out of my Romeo costume. I saw Mom's car outside and dashed for it. I jumped into the front seat and buckled the seat belt.

"How was the play?" She took in my appearance. "Why are you dressed like that? What did you do now Ned?" She questioned.

"Mom please just get me out of here." I said. She looked at me confused but she did as I asked and suddenly Polk was behind me. I laid my head back against the head rest. I let out a sigh, Why me?

Did you like it? Sorry it was so short. I'll update soon.


	2. Clueless

**Thanks for the reviews. **

**I don't own this show...**

**Chapter 2: Clueless**

It was Sunday night which meant that I had to face all of Polk tomorrow. It hadn't been a good weekend for me. Moze wasn't talking to me, not that I made much of an attempt to reach out to her. However I assumed that something was wrong with her when she didn't show up Friday night. Or maybe it was the fact that she didn't want to be alone with me. Cookie didn't break his ankle but it was sprained so he was on crutches. He said that he was tired from all the extra work and that he couldn't make it. I didn't tell him what happened at the play when he asked. I'll just let him find out tomorrow.

Suzie on the other hand really wanted to talk to me. All weekend my cell phone has been ringing off the hook. I didn't answer it because I wasn't sure what to say. I didn't know if she heard what happened or not and I wasn't sure how she would react. Would she be jelous? Even after she told me it was just a stage kiss? Did she want to break up because I ruined the play? Today the phone rang only a few times then the calls stopped. I guess she gave up.

My mom kept asking me what happened. I could tell that she was annoyed by my lack of answers. Truth is I couldn't tell her much because I was still so confused. I couldn't understand what I was feeling. When I kissed Moze, it was so different when I kissed anyone else. Now that I think about it, it's always been different when I kissed her. But this time...wow doesn't even begin to describe it. It was the best thing I've ever experienced. Is is a bad thing that your best experience was kissing your best friend? I mean I know that we're close, but I don't think that we're that close. I groaned. I didn't like that I didn't know what I was feeling. Does this mean I like her?

I got up from the end of my bed and walked into the bathroom. I thought that made a shower would losen me up. I shed my clothes and turned on the water. I mad sure it was at a nice temperature before climbing in. When I got use to the water I turned it up just a little hotter. I closed my eyes and focused on the feel of the water against my face. It felt nice. I washed my hair and body. After I was done I continued to stand there and let the warm water run over me. Occasionally I would turn up the heat. I stood there until the hot water ran out. Reluctantly I reached forward and shut off the water. I pulled back the shower curtain and reached for my towel. The air was cold causing me to shiver. I quickly dried off and got dressed in hopes to warm up. As I walked past my window I saw Moze walk past her window in her room. Slowly I walked over to the window and opened it. I sat and watched as Moze walked past her window a few more times before noticing me. When she did she opened her window as well and sat to talk to me.

"Long time so see," I joked.

She smiled, "Yeah well you know how hectic my life gets."

"Why didn't you come over Friday?" I asked.

"Didn't Cookie tell you?" I shook my head. "We have a huge Volleyball game Wednesday night. I've had practice and I've been doing some extra stuff on my own. Cookie was supposed to tell you."

"I didn't really talk to him that long. Suzie ended up calling."

Her face got a weird expression. "What did she say?"

"Nothing. I haven't been answering her phone calls all weekend. I don't think that I'm ready to talk to her."

She sighed. "I know. She's been asking me about you all weekend. I didn't have much to tell. You should talk to her. Why are you avoiding her anyways?"

This time I sighed. "I'm not sure. I guess I'll have to talk to her tomorrow. Not too many places for me to hide."

She laughed. "Oh I'm sure that we could find a few." She looked at her watch. "I really wanted to run a little before I take a shower. So unless you wants to come with me..."

"No no that's ok. I'm sick of you anyways. Get!"

She rolled her eyes. "Sure don't make me feel loved or anything."

I shook my head. "Go be athletic." I said then closed the window.

I walked over to my bed and laid down. I turned on my stereo, Breaking Benjamin now filling my room. I pushed the skip button until I got to the song that I wanted to listen to. I reached over and set my alarm clock. It was still early to be going to bed but I didn't sleep much this weekend. I turned out my lamp on the in table and leaned back on my pillows. I began to think about how happy I was that things weren't different with me and Moze. I don't know what I would have done if they would have been. That was my last though before drifting into sleep.

I woke up to the beeping of the alarm clock. I hate that sound! I smacked it hard to make it shut up. When it didn't I sat up and unplugged it. I lazily rolled side to side before making myself get up and get ready. I turned the stereo to the radio and absentmindedly listened. I grabbed jeans and pulled them on. Next went a white t-shirt and a black long sleeve button up shirt. I walked to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I messed with my hair then put on deodorant. I then slipped on my socks and shoes and I was done. I grabbed my backpack and left my room. My parents were already gone. On the way out the door I grabbed my tan coat and slipped it on. I got to the sidewalk before I noticed Moze.

"Morning sleepyhead." She said. My only response was a grumble. She laughed but said nothing more. It was easy to like Moze sometimes.

We made it to the bus stop and we began to wait. Cookie wasn't going to be on this more because of the crutches. He would be getting rides to school until he could walk again. I closed my eyes and stumbled. Moze grabbed ahold of me.

"Are you sure your awake?" I shook my head no. "What game did you play this weekend?"

"Resident Evil 4." She laughed. "Hey I beat it!"

She didn't respond because the bus pulled up. We took a seat in the back of the bus. Moze said hi to a few people but I didn't take the time to see who they were. I leaned my head forward and closed my eyes again. Moze cleared her throat. I rolled my head to the side to look at her.

"Someone told Suzie about the kiss in the play." I stiffened. I barley noticed that people now looked out way. Moze continued, "She's not too happy. If you ask me it's a bit hypocritical of her after she told you not to get jelous but whatever." I swallowed. "Don't worry everything will be fine." She gave my arm a reassuring squeeze. I clenched my jaw. Why did I even get out of bed this morning?

When we walked into school people stared at us. I tried to ignore them but Moze was way better at it than I was. It didn't take long for Suzie to find me and drag me away so that we could talk. She stopped by the fountain. Hey I didn't know we had a fountain! When did we get that? I was about to ask but her look made me shut my mouth.

"I know what happened." She simply stated.

I sighed. "Well I messed things up, I had to fix it somehow."

She crossed her arms. "How does kissing Jennifer fix things?"

"I was just doing the scene. And why are you getting mad at me? You were the one to say that it was nothing more than a simple stage kiss!"

She glared at me. "From what I hear there was nothing simple about it! People are saying that it was the most passion that they had ever seen on the Polk stage! What do you have to say about that?"

I thought for a moment and knew my words were going to cost me before they even came out. "Nothing. I would say I'm sorry but I have nothing to be sorry for. It doesn't matter what I say because you don't trust me!"

Her jaw dropped. "I think you need to spend a little less time with Jennifer and a little more time with me!"

I shook me head. "No Moze is my best friend. If you can't accept that or your always going to be jelous about her then I don't see this working out between us!"

She gasped. "I'm not jelous of her!"

"Could of fooled me!"

She reached forward and pushed me. I stumbled back and fell into the fountain that I didn't know we had. My head broke to the surface in time to see her leave. Well that went...well. I shook my head to get rid of some of the water and climbed out of the fountain. I grabbed my backback which luckily didn't fall in and trudged into the school. Everyone shot me weird looks but I didn't care. I walked up to Cookie and Moze. When they saw me they started to laugh.

"So how did the talk go?" Cookie asked suppressing laughter.

I looked down. "I don't want to talk about it right now. I would however like some dry clothes."

Moze spoke up. "I have some sweats in my locker. They'll have to do." I nodded and began to follow her.

We walked slowly because I was treading water. Gordy wouldn't like cleaning up this mess. "Hey Moze I have a question."

"Yeah?"

"How long have we had a fountain?"

She just rolled her eyes and slipped her arm around my shoulders. "Sometimes Ned you are seriously clueless."

I felt shivers go down my spine and I knew it wasn't from the water. "Yeah I guess sometimes I am."

**Hope you liked it. Will update soon. Thanks for the reviews and please add more!**


	3. Lock In

**Chapter 3: Lock In**

So I changed into the sweats that Moze had in her locker. Thank god they weren't girly. This day was already going to be bad enough without me wearing girl's clothes. It was now lunch. Our class let out late so of course I'm late to lunch. The lines were freakishly long today. I groaned as my stomach growled yet again. Slowly I made my way over to the line. Just when I got my place in line someone reached out and yanked me from it. I looked up to see Moze.

"I already got you something to eat." She said with a smile on her face.

I let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you. You're a life saver. I'm starving."

I followed her over to our table. Cookie and Lisa were the only ones sitting there. "Hey where's Martin and Coconut Head?" I asked.

Lisa was the one who answered me. "They had to go practice our new song. There are some parts that they can't quite nail down."

I nodded me head and looked for my tray. I sat down where it was and Moze sat down beside me. I dug into my mashed potatoes and occasionally threw a chicken nugget in my mouth. I heard everyone laugh at me. I looked up to see all 3 of them staring at me.

"Waf?" I asked with my mouth full.

"Jeez man you act like your mom's starving you." Cookie stated.

"So I'm hugwy. Sef me." I said again with my mouth full. I didn't care if they couldn't understand me.

Moze shook her head. "Swallow then speak."

I rolled my eyes then swallowed my mouthful of food. "There now what did you want to know?"

"Hey Lisa didn't you want me to show you that thing?" Cookie asked out of the blue.

Lisa nodded her head. "Yeah yeah bye Ned. Moze."

They got up and dashed out of the cafeteria. I raised an eyebrow. "Ok what's going on?"

Moze sighed and leaned in closer to me. She spoke in a low voice. "I wanted to know what happened this morning."

I now realized that's why she was so close. She didn't want anyone to over hear. I mentally thanked every God I could think of for sending me Moze. "She broke up with me."

I saw anger flash across Moze's face. "What!" She said a bit too loudly. I saw people turn their heads to look at us. She noticed too. She laughed nervously and leaned in again. "Do you know why?" She whispered. I gave a solemn look. Her jaw dropped. "Oh don't tell me." I was about to speak when I was interrupted.

"So how are the love birds doing?" It was Missy.

"Not know Missy," Moze said.

"Oh no...is Polk's celb couple having a fight?" She retorted.

Moze's face turned red. "What do you mean 'celb couple'?" I asked.

She threw a copy of the school paper at me. "You might want to read this." She said before walking away.

Moze and I leaned in to read the front page. The headline read School Play is Madness. I skipped over the beginning where it said who the actors were and where it summed of the beginning of the play. I got to the part where I saw my name and read from there.

_Ned Bigby and accomplice Simon Nelson Cook then got on stage and began to wrestle with the play's Romeo. This act ended with Romeo, Juliet, and Cook going to the hospital via ambulance. Just when everyone thought the show was over Bigby, even though he was the one to wreck it, swung in to save the day. In the beginning his acting was less than superb. But when he met Juliet, now played by Jennifer Mosely, that acting took a dramatic turn. They acted as if no one was watching. They shared a heart-stopping kiss which caused the crowed to go wild. Several people from the audience say that it was impossible not to see the chemistry that the two shared._

My jaw dropped and then I looked over at Moze. Her jaw was dropped too and I'm pretty sure she wasn't breathing. "Breathe Moze Breathe."

"This is...I don't...ji..fib..ti.."

Uh oh she stopped speaking English. Matter of fact she wasn't speaking in any language known to man. My eyes widened in horror. This wasn't going to be pretty. "Moze, calm down. Starting speaking real words. I'm sure that-"

She cut me off. "-I'm sure that they have no idea what they're talking about! Oh ho ho are they going to get it."

She jumped from the table. I tried to grab her before she was off but I was too slow. I feel sorry for the moron who wrote that article. I became embarrassingly aware that everyone in the cafeteria was now looking at me. I gave a nervous laugh and went to dump my tray. I left the cafeteria with everyone's stares on my back and listening to their whispers.

I went the rest of the day avoiding Moze. I heard from a few people what she did to the writer of the article. I don't think we will ever look at a volleyball the same way again. I just couldn't wait to get home and get away from everyone. I knew I was going to have to talk to Moze sooner or later I just didn't know when would be the right time. She decided it for me. I was on my way to my locker to put my stuff up. I still had 5 minutes to get to the bus. As I walked past Gordy's office someone reached out and pulled me in. I looked into those big brown eyes of my captor with confusion.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

She sighed. "I wanted to talk to you but we can't seen to do that without everyone staring at us."

"You could have waited until we got home."

She shook her head. "No because then we would have an akward bus ride on our hands. I just wanted to make sure everything was ok before we got on there."

I smiled. "Everything's fine Moze."

She smiled and reached for the door. Her smile quickly faded away. "Ah no it's not."

I was afraid to ask but I did anyways. "Why?"

She laughed without humor. "We're locked in."

**Ahh evil cliff hanger! Mwahahaha the faster you review the faster I add more!**


	4. Mops, Brooms, and Temper Tantrams

**Chapter 4: Mops, Brooms, and Temper Tantrams**

Ok so just a re-cap of my day: first I get pushed into a fountain, that I didn't know we had, by my jealous, now ex-girlfriend, I had people staring at me and talking about me all day, Moze freaked out and pumbled the entire newspaper staff with volleyballs, and now I'm locked in a tiny room with my physco best friend. Could my day get any better?

I watched Moze smack the door for the hundreth time and weakly call for help. "Moze we've been in here for two hours. Everyone has gone home." She ignored me and hit the door again. "Stop smacking the door!" She shot me the death glare. I backed away. "Ok so I'm going to talk to this mop now."

I walked over and sat next to Gordy's mop. "So how do you like being a mop." Of course it didn't awswer. "Yeah I don't think I'd like it much either. Getting my face wiped in unknown substances isn't my idea of fun." I paused as if waiting for it to say something. "So...come here often?"

Moze cracked. "Ok stop talking to that stupid mop! Are you trying to make me go insane?!"

I chuckled. "I think you passed insane with the volleyballs. I see tomorrow's headline: "Attack of the killer Volleyballs"." I paused then laughed. "Haha that sounds like a really bad horror movie." Moze's eyes bulged out. "Oh like you weren't thinking it?" She folded her arms and glared at me. "You know if you give me the silent treatment I'll just move on to the broom."

She groaned. "You're going to end up sending me to an early grave."

I smiled. "Well what are friends for?"

She cocked her head to the side. "You know I never realized how annoying you are until now. How did I not realize this before?"

I moved over to sit next to her. "Oh it was all my master plan."

"Master plan to what?"

I laughed evilly. "Oh wouldn't you like to know?"

"You are such a loser Bigby."

I smiled. "You won't be saying that when I take over the world."

She rolled her eyes. "That's your master plan? And you need me in it because..."

"Because who else is physco enough to lead my armies?"

"I don't approve of weapons."

I laughed. "Of course not. I was just going to give you a few volleyballs and let you loose on the unsuspecting public."

She smacked me in the arm. "You really need to let that go."

"You're the one who did it not me."

"And you're the one who destroyed the school play and put us in that position!"

I shook my head. "Oh so now we're playing the blame game?"

She nodded, "I guess we are."

"Well now thanks to you more rumors are going to be going around about us! You could have just kept calm and everything would have blown over!"

She stood up and I followed. "I shouldn't have to be calm! Ned I can't go anywhere in this school without people staring at me and talking about me! Thanks to you everyone, including Faymen, thinks we're dating!"

I groaned. "I'm sorry! But honestly it's not like you've never screwed up! And when you did it wasn't like I got mad and didn't help you! I got jealous! Sue me!"

"You need to learn that the whole world doesn't revolve around you!" She screamed.

My jaw dropped. "If anyone thinks that the world revolves around them it's you! Moze you just _attacked the entire newspaper staff_ because of a review!"

"Ned you saw how people were treating us because of that review! I don't see why you're not more upset about it! I mean your girlfriend dumped you because of it!"

Anger flooded through me. "No! My girlfriend dumped me because I won't choose her over _you_!" Moze's jaw dropped and she was silent. "So if anyone has a right to be mad over all this it's me! But you don't see me freaking out about this because I'm used to it! I'm a guy and you're a girl that just happen to be best friends! People always think this! It isn't like this is a new thing! But I try and not let it get to me because you mean more to me than some girl!"

I saw anger flash through her eyes. "So what! It's not like I don't put you before the guys I date! Do you even realize how many times a relationship has gone under because of you!"

"Well sorry I'm such a big burden in your life! If you feel this way I don't even know why we're friends!"

She groaned. "Ned Bigby I swear I hate you sometimes! You are such an idiot! You didn't even get what I meant!"

"Yeah I did! Clearly I think alot more of you than you do of me! You know when people used to tell me I was an idiot for having a girl for a best friend! They said that I was nuts! They said you were just like every other girl! I said that you weren't! That you were special! But apparently I was an idiot because your just as crazy as the rest of them!"

She clenched her jaw. "Hey look you finally got something right! You _are _an idiot!"

"And _you're _a nutcase!"

We just stood there and glared at each other. The door opened. We both looked to see our parents there. They jumped forward and started hugging us and telling us how much they were worried. I barley heard them. I had to much anger running through me. I assumed Moze did too because she continued to glare at me. We stepped out of the room.

"So what happened?" One of the adults asked. I was unaware of which one it was.

"It was his fault!" Moze screamed.

"You know what I'm really starting to get sick of you blaming everything on me!" I screamed back. We launched at each other but before we could grab the other were were pulled back by our parents. "You were the one to pull me into that stupid closet!"

She struggled against her father's arms to get free. "Here we are back at square one! If you could have just kept your stupid feelings in check none of this would be happening!" She almost got free and her mom grabbed onto her too. "I missed volleyball practice! Do you have any idea how much trouble I'll be in! I could lose my co-captain position!"

I struggled to get free too. "Don't worry! You already got enough practice today don't you think!"

She screamed. "I hate you!"

"Back at ya!"

Those were the last words that we said to each other before we were pulled away.

Oh...I bet you didn't see THAT one coming did ya? Haha I'm an evil genius!


	5. Sick Day

**I must say that I'm happy with the reviews for the last chap. D **

**Chapter 5: Sick Day**

It was the longest car ride that I think I've ever had. The sad thing it was only fifteen minutes. Still it felt like forever. My parents kept flinging question after question at me, and weren't very happy with my lack of answers. When they realized that I wasn't going to tell them what was going on they began to get quiet. Somehow the silence was worse than them speaking because it gave me a chance to think.

I thought about why we fought in the first place. Could it have been because we really blamed each other? Could it have been because we had been cramped in that room for so long, that we just got on each other's nerves? Or was it something else entirely that neither one of us knew the answer to? I don't know why but I figured it was the third one. My thoughts were pushed away when we pulled up to the house. Slowly I unbuckled the seatbelt and climbed out of the backseat. I tried with every fiber of energy I had not to look at the house next door. It was a useless effort because my eyes were now glued to it. They drifted up to the second story. I froze. She was standing there staring back at me. I couldn't move. I just stood there like an idiot. She didn't move either and for a moment everything felt fine again. Everything felt like the way it should be. A smile almost came forward until I saw her fold her arms. Then I remembered the situation we were in. I swallowed the lump in my throat. I felt horrible. I couldn't believe that I had been so stupid. Moze was right, this was all my fault. Now of course, I wasn't excusing her for all this mess, but if it wasn't for me none of this would of happened. She was right, I was an idiot. I fought for Suzie for years. I just couldn't get over the fact that someone else's lips would be on her's. But now things had changed and I desperatly wanted to know why. My mom called out the front door that I needed to come in from the rain. That was the first time I became aware of the tiny drops pelting me. Sadly I pulled my eyes from Moze's still form and walked inside.

My parents sat me down to talk to me. I barley heard a word they said because I was so lost in thought. They must have noticed how sad I was because they didn't ground me. Wow, pity party anyone? I trudged up the stairs to my room. I slowly pulled off the sweats that I was wearing and felt a twinge of sadness when I remembered whose they were. I pulled on a clean pair of boxers and crawled into my bed not bothering to turn on my stereo.

I layed there for hours in the dark listening to the rain hit the house. I was misrible. I knew I hurt my best friend and I couldn't get over it. I didn't care about what she said or why she said it. All I wanted to do was to be able to talk to her again. I thought about how we had only fought mere hours ago and I already felt this bad. I wondered how I would feel tomorrow or the next day when we didn't make up. What if we never made up? No, I shut the thought out imeditaly. I refuse to think that. Someway or another I will get my friend back. That was the last thing I thought before drifting into a dreamless sleep.

So it turns out my dreamless sleep didn't last too long. I was unsure of how long it was after I fell asleep, all I knew was that something was wrong. I jumped up and ran to the bathroom and ended up purging all the contents of my stomach up. I was too tired to move so I layed down on the bathroom floor. That was where my mom found me later that morning when my alarm woke her up. She led me back to bed telling me to go back to sleep. She got me a bucket and complained about how hot my head was. I barely heard her. I was beyond exhaused. The last thing I heard, was her mention something about Moze.

yeah this one was pretty boring but I had to write it to get this story where I wanted it.


	6. Toilets and Volleyballs

**Chapter 6: Toilets and Volleyballs**

Ok I spent all day running back and forth to the bathroom and my room. My mom keeps trying to get me to eat something but everytime I smell the tinyest bit of food I want to hurl. On one of my trips from the bathroom I heard someone talking downstairs. The voice was familar...too familar. I dashed down in attemps to catch Moze but when I got down there she was already gone. My mom thrusted a couple of books into my arms and explained that Moze was just dropping off my homework. She said that I was looking a tad bit better and took my tempature. It had gone down a degree but it was still at 100.2. I forced down some crackers and truged up to my room. I tried to sleep but it evaded me. I cracked open my science book and began to read the chapter on Motion. I ended up reading the entire chapter and doing all the review questions at the end of each section along with the worksheet on Newton's 3 laws of Motion. I couldn't wait to see Sweeny's face when he goes to assign the questions and finds out that I've already done them. I think this is a once in a lifetime thing though. I sighed. Maybe I should but a bit more time aside to do work. Well if me and Moze kept this up, I would end up being the smartest kid at Polk. Somewhere in the middle of these thoughs is when I fell alseep.

I woke up to a rainy Wednsday morning. I was planning on going to school today. I rolled over and saw that the clock read 10:13. That's weird, normally mom would wake me up on days I was sick to see how I was feeling. I sat up slowly and yawned. I grimaced, my mouth tasted like dry cheese. I hobbled down the steps and walked into the kitchen. My mom was writing on a piece of paper. I couldn't tell what it was. I sat down at the counter. She looked up and smiled at me.

"Think you can handle something to eat?"

I nodded. "And something to drink." My voice sounded like I was being strangled.

Mom laughed and walked around getting me what I wanted. She sat down a glass of O.J. and some reheated lasgna from dinner the night before. I took a big gulp of my drink and cleared my throat.

When I spoke my voice was back to normal. "Why didn't you wake me up this morning? I wanted to go to school."

She looked at me a confused look. " You _wanted _to go to school? Normally I have to drag you out of bed to get you to go."

I sighed. "Well there's a volleyball game I wanted to go to tonight."

She looked at me sadly. "I'm sorry but I didn't think that you were in the shape to go today. Besides why would you go and watch Moze's game when you two _hate_ each other?"

I groaned. "She needs me there cheering for her. And _you, me, and Moze _know that we don't hate each other. We were just mad."

A small smile formed across her lips. "So do you want to tell me what happend?" I shook my head no. She laughed. "I'll tell you what, finish eating and go get dressed. If you think that you can handle it I'll drop you off on my way to the office."

I smiled and then began to shovel food into my mouth.

So now I was walking down the hallways with a smile plastered across my face. Everyone was cheering for the anticipation for the game tonight. There seemed to be banners on every single post and wall. Many people told me it was good to have me back, but the one I most wanted to talk to I couldn't find. I talked to Cookie who was now walking, not well because he still had a walking cast on.

"So what's going on with you and Moze?" He asked.

How did he know that? I lied and said nothing was wrong. He saw right through it so I told him about the closet. He laughed, but I didn't find it funny at all. The bell rang overhead and I rushed off to class, after I agreed to go to Cookie's after school before the game. I got to Sweeny's class right before the tardy bell rang. I caught Moze's eye and she froze. Clearly she wasn't planning on seeing me.

"Mr.Bigby I take it your feeling better?" Mr.Sweeny asked from behind me. I jumped breaking eye contact with Moze.

"Yeah a bit." I reached into my bag. "I have the homework," a smile formed on my lips, "and the rest of the week's too." I handed over the papers. He took them and gaped at me.

"These-these are right!"

I chuckled as did the rest of the class. "Don't sound so surprised sir." I said in a mocking tone. He suprised me but chuckling and I took my seat.

I barely paid attention but it didn't matter because I knew it all anyways. I kept staring at the back of Moze's head. I kept wondering what was going through her head at the momnet. Was she still mad at me? What was she thinking? Man I wish I could read minds. I was lost in my thoughts the entire class time so I jumped when the bell rang. Moze was out of her seat and out the door before I could blink. I groaned and slamed my head on my desk.

"Mr.Bigby you're going to be late for class." Mr.Sweeny called from the front of the room.

I jumped up and dashed off to my next class. When the day was finally over Cookie's mom picked us up. She took us through a drive thru but I declind the offer to eat. I still didn't feel that well but I was going to tough it out. After that we went to Cook's house and played Halo on the x-box. I won 4 of 6 rounds. Then it was time for the game. Cookie's mom took us back to Polk. We walked into the gym and Cookie took a seat in the front row. I however climbed up to almost the top.

The game began. At first everything seemed to be going well, that is until Anderson Jr. High scored. It was ok though, it was only one point. Then in the blink of an eye one turned into five. The team started to fight back, then the ball was heading towards Moze. _Come on Come on Moze. _Moze swung to hit the ball...and missed. The crowd groaned and Anderson exchanged high fives. Suzie walked over to Moze and said something to her. Moze nodded her head and they got back in their places. After another 3 misses from Moze the coach pulled him from the game. I watched as she sat down and held her head in her hands. I sighed and stood up from my seat. Slowly I made my way down the steps and over to where she was sitting. She didn't notice me so with a shaking hand I reached out to touch her shoulder. She looked up at me.

"Now's not the time Ned." She said coldly.

I closed my eyes because I really didn't want to see her reaction to this. "Look I'm sorry. Your right, I should have never messed with the play. You and I would have never kissed and never fought."

I heard her laugh. Slowly I opened my eyes. She sat there with a smile on her face. I felt my heart speed up but I had no idea why. I narrowed my eyes at her because she wouldn't stop laughing. "I never thought I'd see the day when Ned Bigby admits a mistake."

My jaw dropped. "Hey! You're not any better!" I said but I could hold my laughter back either. "So what's going on out there?" I asked.

She shook her head. "I was just thinking about how much I hated this postion we were in. I guess it messed me up."

I squeezed her shoulder. "Well everything is fine now so go lead Polk to a victory."

She smiled and hoped up to talk to the coach. Coach put her back in the game and she was playing the best I have ever seen her play. She'd shoot me a smile whenever she got the chance and I returned it. Suzie kept glaring at me but I found out that I didn't care. There was only 2 minutes in the game when I felt that something was seriously wrong. I jumped up and ran as fast as I could out of the gym and to the bathroom. I ended up throwing up everything that my stomach held. Sharp pains were shooting through my abdonem and I could feel sweat running down my face. I closed my eyes wishing for the pain to stop. I felt someone brush the hair from my face. I opened my eyes to see Moze sitting there next to me.

"Are you okay?" Moze asked me.

"What are you doing here? The game."

She shook her head. "Don't you think you're more important than some stupid game?"

I went to say something back but another pain shot through me. I cringed and curled into a ball. Moze wiped the sweat from my face.

"Your parents will be here soon." She assured me. "Everything is going to be okay." But her voice broke.

I just wished I could believe her.

Ooh! Yeah evil cliff hanger...what'll happen next? Only I know! Mwahahahaha


	7. Make Up

**Chapter 7: Making Up**

I felt horrible. I didn't know where I was, all I knew was that I was in pain. There were people talking around me. I heard someone crying. Why were there people crying? Their voices became jumbled to where I couldn't understand them. I felt like I was floating. Ok I don't like this, I want to go back now...someone please let me come back...

When I opened my eyes I was blinded by a bright light. I winced and the light disappeared. Moze's head was now all I could see. Her eyes were all red and blotchy and there were dried tear track running down her cheeks. I became worried, if something made Moze cry then it meant seriously bad news.

"What's going on? Where are we?" I asked franticly.

"We're at the hospital Ned." She said. "You got sick and I called your parents. Only when they came we couldn't wakr you up." Tears began to flow down her face again. "They took you into surgrey right away. I'm not sure what exactly was wrong, it was something to do with your kidney's I think. I tried to tune them out.We've been here for two days."

My eyes widened. I didn't know what to say. I looked down and slowly lifted up my shirt. Sure enough there was a bandage to the side of my stomach. My breath caught in my throat. "Am-" I took a deep breath, "am I going to be alright?"

Moze nodded weakly. She took my hand in her own and layed her head down face first on my bed. She began to sob. This freaked me out a bit, I'd seen Moze cry, but never like this. I must have really scared her. I squeezed her hand and she looked up at me. "I'm sorry Ned," she began, "I-we thought-I didn't know what was going to happen to you. The doctors said that you were extremely lucky that they caught it when they did." She took a breath and wiped at her eyes with her free hand. "I just hate the fact that I had to think about what my life would be like without you in it. I have to tell you it wasn't pretty."

She had me on the verge of tears. I leaned forward and kissed her on the forhead. "Well you don't have to think about it because I'm here and I'm going to be fine."

She nodded then scoffed. "Look at me, I'm making you comfort me just after you had surgry. I'm such a bad friend."

I shook my head in disagreement. "You're not a bad friend. I mean you even followed me into the boys bathroom." I shot her a sly look.

She giggled. "Um Ned I followed you into the _girls _bathroom."

I groaned. "_Again_!" She laughed. "Well what I'm trying to say is that you're the best friend that I could ever have wished for."

She looked like she was about to start crying again. She opened her mouth to say something but my parents walked in. Mom rushed over and pulled me into a bone crushing hug. She crying and blabbering things so fast I couldn't understand what she was saying. I looked at Moze who just winked at me. My stomach did a flip. The doctor came in and began to explain to me what was going on, but I didn't listen. Instead I daydreamed and watched Moze. She kept making silly faces so I had a very hard time paying attention. The only part I heard him clearly on was that I could go home.

After the twenty minute drive well pulled up to my house. On the way I found out that Moze had missed the rest of the school week to sit beside me at the hospital. Dad said that she was there more than him and Mom. I found this oodly comforting. Moze started walking towards her house but I stopped her and asked her to come with me. We lingered in the kitchen long enough to get something to eat and then we rushed, in my case slowly walked, to my room. I plopped down on the bed and Moze sat indian style at the foot of it.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" I asked. She nodded and I picked a random movie. It turned out to be iRobot. She lounged next to me. We didn't get very far into the movie before Moze sighed and turned to look at me.

"Hey I'm sorry."

I raised an eyebrow. "What in the world do you have to be sorry for?"

"I shouldn't have lost it like that. You can't imagine what it was like to sit there beside you and having one of the last things you said to me was that it was all your fault. True you did lose to your emotions, but I didn't handle things any better." She flashed a smile at me. "And you should know that I didn't mean anything that I said to you. I don't hate you, I never will be able to."

I reached over and pulled her down to where she was laying on me. I held her in my arms. "Why did you get so mad. I mean is the idea of me and you together such a horrible idea?" The words flew out of my mouth before I knew what I was saying. I looked down but it looked like she was asleep. Cool, I guess I was off the hook. I focused back on the movie

Just when I thought she was dead asleep, she mubled against my chest. "No...no it's not."

Thanks for all teh reviews. The more I get the faster I want to write. And I have again left you with another cliff hanger.


	8. Late Night Adventures

**Chapter 8: Late Night Adventures**

I knew I didn't hear her correctly, although I wasn't about to ask her. I didn't know what came over me or why those words came out of my mouth but it made me think about somethings. Maybe I should answer my own question...did the idea of a me and Moze sound that bad? I had to answer it truthfully...no...no it didn't. In fact...it sounded kind of nice. I already knew her like the back of my hand and she was the same way with me. And last year when I kissed her, that wasn't bad either. Honestly the best kisses I've ever had came from Moze. Was I really that dense not to see all this before? Ok so I know that I'm not the smartest person in the world, but I couldn't have been that stupid could I? My eyes widened...yes, yes I was. I sighed and looked down at Moze who was now sleeping contently in my arms. So what do I do know? If I go for it and she doesn't feel the same way I'll feel like an idiot. If I go for it and we go out...what happens to us if we break up? And if I don't say anything I'll go insane. Wow my future doesn't look so good. I groaned and hit my head up against the wall. I'll have to tell her what I'm feeling, she has a right to know. Now that I think about it, I think I've always know that I liked Moze. Great! That's going to make this a whole lots easier.

Moze stirred in my arms causing me to look down at her. She had agreed with me. Does that mean that she likes me too? Or does it mean that she thinks it sounds good but in real life it wouldn't work? Ok I just confused myself. I wished that I could just read her mind. That way I knew what I was risking. I forced my thoughts aside for the moment and focused back on the movie. I just had surgey, I don't think I should put any more strain on my body. Before I knew it I was asleep.

A soft movement was what woke me up. It turned out to be Moze trying to get out of my arms without waking me up. She noticed that my eyes were open and gave me a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, I tried not to wake you up."

I shook my head. "Nah I was the one who had you locked in."

She smirked. "Well if you weren't such a good pillow I might be upset." She stood up and smoothed out her hair. "Hey do you think that you would be allowed to go for a walk? The only time I've gotten to see you has been inside, and frankly being indoors all the time is becoming smothering."

I looked out the window and noted that it was dark. I stood up and put on my shoes and she followed my actions. Before opening the door I told her to be quiet. There was only the over light on downstairs so I knew my parents were asleep. I waiting for the sure fire sign, and it came in the form of my dads snores. They were dead asleep. We tip toed down the stairs and quietly, snuck out the back door. We dashed across my back yard so her parents wouldn't see us next door. I was realived to find that this caused me little pain. We walked through a neighbors back yard and were now walking on the sidewalk. We walked a couple of blocks and stopped when we got to the park. Moze pulled me over to the swings where we sat down.

"Wow it feels like forever ago that we met here," she stated. I nodded in agreement. "How are you feeling?" She added as an afterthought.

"I feel fine," I said. "Nothing really hurts anymore," _except the hole that's in my heart_. There was a silence between us before I decided to break it. "What happened when I was out?" I asked lightly. I heard Moze's breath quicken and from the look on her face I could tell that she was fighting back tears.

"Nothing...nothing really. Everyone was just worried about you. Cookie came by to see you a few times, and some people from school wouldn't stop calling us."

I nodded. I looked over at her and when I caught her eye she looked away. I reached forward and took her hand in my own. "You can stop worring now. I'm okay. I'm not going to go anywhere."

A few tears spilled out of her eyes. "You almost died," she snifffed. "You...you have no idea what that did to me."

She looked up at me and in an instant I knew. I leaned forward and pressed my lips to hers.

Well there went that Chap. Sorry it took so long and its so short. I've been really busy. I'll try to make the next one longer.


	9. Happy Endings

**Chapter 9: Happy Endings**

Ok so what happened next completely shocked me. I took that leap off the cliff and kissed Moze. If that wasn't enough to shock me, her reaction was. As my lips molded into hers, I was shocked to find that she was actually kissing me back. We seemed to forget that we were on swings because as we moved to get closer we fell off. I landed on my back and Moze fell on top of me. We began to laugh.

"That was a doozy." She joked.

I grinned. "The fall or the kiss?"

She thought for a moment. "Both I suppose.." I tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "What does this mean?" She asked so quietly I wondered if I was meant to hear it at all.

"It means that I want to give me and you a try. That is if you think _you're _up to it." I flashed a crooked smile.

She thought for a moment and I saw confused cross across her face for a split second. I think for that split second my heart stopped. It restarted though when a smile spread across those rosy lips. "The question is do you think that _you're _up to it?"

I chuckled before bringing my lips up to hers once again. This time there were no swings to fall out of and no space to keep us apart. I felt better in that instant than I have in a very long time. I felt her deepen the kiss and I didn't resist. I'd never admit it but I was putty in her hands. Reluctantly I pulled away. I panted for air as well as she did.

"As much as I hate to have to...we have to get going." I said and mentally cursed at the fact that this was the time I chose to be responsible.

"Yeah we do." She said before kissing me again.

I smiled against her lips. "I'm serious you know."

She rolled her eyes. "Sadly yes. Let's go."

I waited for a moment. "You have to get off of me." She pouted but moved. She extended a hand and helped me up. We walked back at a much slower pace than what we came.

"I'll tell you one thing, I will never mock Romeo and Juliet ever again." I said to break the silence.

I heard her giggle. "And why's that?" She questioned.

"Well it's just the fact that I don't think I would have gotten the courage to do this if we had never been on that stage."

She smiled. "You know I was planning on being mad at you a long time for wrecking the play. But now I think I might just let it go."

I laughed. "Well just do me a favor and don't go getting the lead in any plays."

She cocked and eyebrow. "Not that I can act so much on the first place, but why not?"

I grinned sheepishly. "I don't think that everyone could handle me wrecking another school play, because I get jealous over another girlfriend. And believe me," I looked her up and down which caused her to smack me, "I'd defiantly get jealous."

She rolled her eyes. "Girlfriend huh? I don't remember agreeing to that."

I stopped dead in my tracks. "What?" I asked incrediously.

She turned around and walked towards me. When she reached me she gave me a light kiss on the lips. "Chill out Romeo. You worry too much. Besides I like the fact that your mine and _only _mine."

I laced my fingers with hers and we continued our walk. "There's no one else." _There will never be anyone else._

_**Well that was the end of it. Sorry It took me so long...I got seriously sidetracked. Thanks to all that stayed up with the story and reviewed. **_


End file.
